


I’ve got you

by softshumjr



Series: I've got you trilogy [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (more mentioned than actually described), Boyfriends in love, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, fooling around in the institute, like... a lot of it, they missed each other a lot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshumjr/pseuds/softshumjr
Summary: Magnus shows up in the Institute and is trying to distract Alec during his conversation with another Shadowhunter. Alec is trying really hard not to sound affected. He isn't doing a great job.





	I’ve got you

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/ALightwood_Bane/status/937109627371737089)
> 
> hope you're gonna enjoy it as much as i did when i was writing it ^_^
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@harryshmjr](http://harryshmjr.tumblr.com)

It was a late Saturday night when Alec was stuck in his office yet again. Honestly, he really loved being the Head of the Institute, he felt like he could maybe change some things in the future, make Shadowhunters better and more caring about mundanes and Downworlders. That was all he truly wanted, to be the leader and make things better for others surrounding him. 

But the amount of paperwork he had to face every night was starting to get on his nerves. He wanted to go home, he missed Magnus. It had been full two days without seeing his fiancé, since Alec was stuck in the Institute and Magnus was preparing some more dangerous potion and asked Alec to stay in the Institute for his own safety.

He was signing off yet another report when he heard knocking on his door. He sighed loudly. 

People were coming to his office all day, it was one of the reasons why he was still not finished with the paperwork so late. He really couldn’t handle another Shadowhunter whining that they didn’t want to go on patrols with this or that person, or that their seraph blades weren’t shiny enough. It wasn't his problem, he had more important things to deal with. But more importantly, he was tired, he was done. He just wanted to go home and cuddle with the love of his life on the couch. He only wanted simple things.

"Come in,” he said without raising his head. He really didn’t want to waste anymore time. If that someone needed something, they would have to talk while he was signing off the papers.

The door opened and someone walked in. They didn’t say anything and Alec was ready to yell at them for wasting his time, but after a couple of seconds a citrusy smell that he knew so well hit his nose. The smell that he associated with only one person, the person he wanted to see the whole day. 

He smiled before he even had the time to raise his head. It was something that happened automatically at this point, he didn’t have any control of his reactions when it came to him, but Alec was so happy to give that control away.

“Magnus,” he breathed out, the paperwork already forgotten. 

He stood up from his chair while Magnus walked to his desk, a big smile on his face.

“Hello, Alexander,” he gave him a quick peck on the lips, he also couldn’t stop smiling and Alec felt that warm feeling inside of his chest that showed up every time he was the reason of Magnus’ smile.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, bringing his fiancé closer to himself. He buried his face in Magnus’ neck, causing him to shiver. “I missed you.”

He kissed Magnus’ neck, getting closer to kissing that glorious Adam’s apple but Magnus lifted his chin with his hand and looked into Alec’s eyes, like he was looking for something. “I missed you too,” he replied. 

They stood like this for what could be an hour, it didn’t matter to either of them. Being close to each other, just feeling each other’s presence was all they needed.

“What are you doing here? Is the potion ready?” Alec finally asked.

Magnus sat down in his chair and Alec would be lying if that view didn’t make him feel a little bit dizzy. Magnus in his chair looked incredibly confident and sexy, and the fact that it was his office was making it even more exciting.

“Yes, the potion is finally finished, thank you for being so patient,” he replied and leaned against the chair properly, his body clearly relaxed. “Isabelle called me if I could help her with the autopsy of some body. Oh and I brought doughnuts,” he added and clicked his fingers, the doughnuts appearing on Alec’s desk.

“That’s cheating,” Alec chuckled but took one out of the box.

He took a bite and sat on his desk. Magnus stood up between his legs and kissed him. He could tell Magnus enjoyed the sweet taste of a doughnut in Alec’s mouth.

He put it back in the box and wrapped his long arms around Magnus’ waist, just enjoying the lazy kisses that he had missed so much.

The kisses grew more frantic, Magnus pressed his body to his, looking for the sweet friction. Magnus knew what he was doing to him and Alec almost forgot where they were when the knock on his door brought him back to reality.

“What is it?” he yelled, while trying to sound casual. He was pretty sure he failed. Because nothing about this was casual. 

Despite the fact that Magnus also heard the knock on the door, he didn’t stop. He moved on to kissing Alec’s jawline, he bit Alec’s earlobe gently. Alec's breath hitched.

“I just wanted you to sign this document,” a Shadowhunter behind the door said in an uncertain voice.

Alec could feel Magnus’ hot breath against his skin.

“Alec,” Magnus whispered and Alec had to close his eyes to try to calm down. “When we get home,” he continued, “I’m going to pin you against the wall. Your hands will be above your head, my magic is going to keep them there,” he added and send a small pulse of magic against Alec’s skin, “and your shirt will land somewhere on the floor. And I’ll move down…” he traced Alec’s neck with his finger.

Alec couldn't help but moan.

“Um, Mr. Lightwood? Are you there?”

Alec coughed. “Yes! Just slide it under my door, I’m busy!”

Magnus chuckled quietly, just so Alec would be the only one who could hear it. He moved his lips to Alec’s neck, traced his skilful tongue over the deflect rune and Alec’s hips moved forward against his will. 

“It’s just, I need you to-“ the Shadowhunter tried again.

“I said just slide it under the door, now leave!” 

Magnus moved from his neck and looked at him. Alec knew he was breathing hard, his pupils must’ve been dilated. All he wanted to do is to get his hands on Magnus or Magnus to get his hands on him. Either way would work. Hopefully both.

“So impatient, my love,” Magnus said and gave him a kiss.

“Well, you’re the one who was making the potion for two days and then came to the Institute to drive me crazy in front of my employees,” he breathed out, trying to follow Magnus’ lips.

But Magnus leaned back and stared at him, his cat eyes full on display, proving that Alec wasn’t the only one affected.

“You know, I just want to keep things interesting,” he said in an innocent voice, while his hand slipped under Alec’s shirt.

The warm hands and cold rings against his skin were sending him mixed signals and he leaned his head back, exposing his neck. Magnus took that as an invitation to leave more kisses there, to bite gently and then lick. Alec groaned.

“We can’t,” he tried.

“And what can’t we do exactly?” the innocent voice was still there, even when Magnus was unbuttoning his shirt and then moving swiftly to his pants.

“Anyone could walk in,” Alec breathed out. 

He was well aware that he couldn’t stop now, even if he wanted to. And he really didn’t want to stop.

Magnus tipped his head and looked at him as if he was his masterpiece. The way Magnus looked at him was still something he wasn't used to. All his life he thought he could never have someone who would look at him in the same way as Magnus did. So full of love, so full of cherish. How did he get so lucky to meet Magnus Bane in his life? Someone who made him feel special, someone who helped him to find his path of being his true self. Someone that Alec would love forever.

“Isn’t it part of the fun, though?” he asked and was kissing Alec’s chest, then his stomach, moving down his happy trail.

Magnus was kneeling now, his hands on Alec’s thighs. A question in his eyes. Always asking for permission, no matter how far they went, Magnus never assumed. Neither did Alec.

His hands moved up, almost where Alec really needed them. “ _Magnus_ ,” he moaned his lover’s name because it was the only word he could remember in that moment.

“I’ve got you,” Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec could hear the door being locked. Alec was mentally grateful. 

Magnus took his pants off, leaving Alec partially sitting on his desk in only boxer briefs and a half open shirt. He still couldn’t believe it was happening right in the Institute, in his office.

“I-“ he wanted to say something, anything, but Magnus stood up and locked his lips with his own. 

Magnus’ hand was moving down slowly, pinching his nipple and Alec almost cried. He was hard and trying to grind against Magnus but Magnus stopped him with his hand and smirked.

“Tease,” he said and looked into Magnus’ eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Magnus to do something, anything.

“Oh, am I? What happened to ‘we can’t’?” he asked and hooked his thumb in Alec’s underwear.

“Magnus, _please_ ,” he begged because he honestly couldn’t care less who could hear them. If they didn’t want to hear, they shouldn't be listening against his door.

Magnus kissed him again, hard and with passion, and it left them both breathless. 

Alec put his hands on Magnus’ neck and finally Magnus’ hand landed in Alec’s underwear. His long fingers were moving slowly, always teasing and bringing Alec closer to the edge but not as fast as Alec would've wanted. Magnus was enjoying seeing him falling apart under his touch. It was something they both loved.

He was panting, burying his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck, trying to leave kisses there but forgetting how to function because he was being overwhelmed by all those emotions. Magnus' magic flying through his body, only making this more intense.

It was over probably quicker than he would have wanted to, he came with a silent scream, still somehow aware of where they were. But in the back of his head he could remember a promise that Magnus had made him couple of minutes before that. He knew this was only the beginning.

“So that happened,” Magnus finally said when Alec was able to breathe again. He was close enough so his lips were brushing against Alec’s.

“Yeah,” he laughed softly. “I was hopeless from the moment you sat in my chair,” he admitted. "The way you looked in it... _fuck_."

Magnus raised one of his brows. “Oh, do tell more,” he smirked and kissed him again. "I might have some more ideas," he added and Alec was glad he was still half sitting on his desk because he knew his knees would give up on him.


End file.
